


Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No-Good, Very Bad School Trip

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fast burn TBQH, Lots of snarky teens, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary John Laurens, School Trip, Trans Character, Trans James Madison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is so excited for his trip to Philadelphia.He also, despite what his friends say, doesn't have a crush on the biggest asshole in the grade.These two are more related than you'd think.(Or, the one where they're Definitely Not Happy At All to be roommates.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins. Enjoy.  
> Please don't ask me about an update schedule.

The warm May sun shined down on the courtyard of the Manhattan Institute for Science, Technology, and Math. Alexander, John, and Peggy were sitting on a bench in the courtyard. Actually, Alexander was sprawled out on the bench, his head in John’s lap, basking in the sunlight like an overlarge cat.  
“So, are you all ready for the Philly trip?” John asked, their voice charged with electricity.  
“Hell yeah!” The entire freshman class had been buzzing with energy for the past week. The homework load had been lightened, the weather was improving, everyone seemed a little happier, and all hundred-and-fifty students were going on a four-day sleepaway trip to Philadelphia. Of course Alex was excited!  
"I wish we knew who we were rooming with, though," Peggy said. "What if I have to room with, like, Abby?"  
"Come on, Abigail's not that bad," John said petulantly.  
"Excuse me? Are we talking about the same Abby?"  
Alex lifted his head. "Just because she's dating the grade's biggest asshole doesn't mean that she's bad." He personally had nothing against Abigail, holding his animosity for her boyfriend, John. Not John Laurens, the one who his head rested on, or John Jay, who everybody only knew as the Dungeons and Dragons Kid, but John Adams, the scourge of the grade. The one who Alex had beaten up for refusing to use Laurens' preferred pronouns, who teased him about his tragic childhood after he had shared it all in one long-winded but hard-hitting story in the eighth grade memories book, and who was secretly a weeaboo.  
"Yeah, but she just, I don't know, rubs me the wrong way. You know how it is, Alex. What if you have to room with Sam?"  
"Ewwwww." He didn't hate Sam the same way he hated Adams, with a burning passion. Sam was quiet, and never talked to Alex or any of his friends if he didn't have to (after the fiasco with the school newspaper). And yet he was guilty by association. He was best friends, in a thoroughly "we're just friends, guys" fashion, with George King, the founder of the Young Republicans club, richest guy in the school, and all-around mythic bitch.  
"Uh oh." John suddenly stiffened. Alex lifted his head from their lap and looked around. "What?"  
"Asshole at six o'clock."

Alex pivoted his head around, and spotted the person John was talking about just as he spotted him.  
"Hello, Hamilton."  
"Hello, Jefferson." Both of their voices were charged with venom, each speaking as though the other's name was the dirtiest curse one could utter.  
"Are you excited to go to Philadelphia? I was surprised when I heard you were coming, seeing as there was a hundred-twenty-dollar deposit. How did you manage to get that paid, again?"  
Alex lurched forwards, but John held him back. "That's a low blow, Thomas."  
"Oh, you holding him back now? Why don't you let him fight me? He's not a maiden in need of defending, is he?"  
"Fuck off, Jefferson! What's your problem? Do you think it's his fault that he-" John cut off, blushing, their cheeks reddening. "Uh, do you think that mocking someone's financial situation is really the best thing to do in this situation? I know you hate each other, but can't you, I don't know, try and be civil? I know that you can be really eloquent at times. But this constant... mudslinging? That's not cool." Alexander was, secretly, surprised by John's vitriol. His QP wasn't always the best public speaker, and this was the most confident Alex had heard them sound in a very long time.  
Jefferson bared his teeth in an attempt to look vicious that failed miserably. And then Madison, Jefferson's crony, walked up.  
"Come on, Jefferson, let's go. They aren't worth your time." And with that, the two strolled off.

Alexander flopped back onto the bench with a loud groan. "What is his PROBLEM?" he huffed.  
"I'm sorry, Alex. You shouldn't have to deal with people like him." Peggy echoed exactly what he was thinking.  
"Thanks for standing up for me, John." Alex was still quite surprised by John's ardent defense of him.  
"Well, you know, it's easier when you know someone's not going to use my gender as a means of attack."  
That was true. The main reason that Alex didn't consider Jefferson quite as bad a person as Adams was that he had supported Madison, both financially and emotionally, through his transition.  
"And the worst part is that he's so incredibly hot! Why does someone who looks that good have to be such an asshole?"  
He glanced around. John and Peggy were both staring at him bemusedly.  
"What, what's wrong? Do I have something on my face?"  
"Alex? Do you have something you want to tell us?" John was staring at him like they were seeing him in a completely new light.  
"What?" Alex was lost now.  
"You called Jefferson hot."  
"Well, yeah, he is, objectively! Obviously!" John looked, if it was possible, even more confused now. Peggy was looking at him with a knowing smile.  
"Oh come on, you guys, don't give me that. I don't want to, like, date him or anything! He's just really hot and it's not fair!"  
"Uh-huh." Peggy's knowing look was driving him mad. "Well, I guess that's that. Who wants to go to the ghetto deli and get some candy for the trip?" The ghetto deli was their group's affectionate name for the deli a few blocks away from the school that had a bullet hole in the door and was rumored to have a secret "back room" that aroused a fair amount of suspicion among the drug-obsessed teens (few of whom actually had had any experience with drugs). But it sold candy for a lot cheaper than Duane Reade.  
"Fine. Fine. Let's go. But can we not talk about Jefferson?"

They returned from the Ghetto Deli laden with copious amounts of gum, chips, and candy. As they were walking back to the school, John suddenly sped up, yelling, "Laf! Herc!" They ran through a red light (to Peggy's dismay), and crashed full-bodily into the two other guys across the street. Alex watched amusedly as John began to topple over, and Hercules grabbed their arm to keep them from falling flat on their face.  
"John!" Lafayette shouted. By that point, Alex and Peggy had caught up to them.  
"Didn't you guys see each other, like, today at school?" Alexander asked. He knew it wouldn't make a difference realistically, since they had fallen into the whirlpool of young love.  
"Not for long enough, _jambon_." That was Lafayette's absolutely infuriating nickname for him. He had protested it- 'I don't even like ham'- for long enough to know that it wouldn't make a difference. "Were you getting food for tomorrow's trip?"  
"Yeah!" Peggy yelled. "Liza's having her piano lesson today, and Angie's at synchronized swimming, so I was left with these two hecking nerds for a few hours, and we decided to spend these few hours getting CANDY!"  
"Wait, Angie started taking synchronized swimming again?" Alex had last heard about Angelica and her adventures with swimming when she had come to him ranting about her swim teacher and how he had accused her about lying about who her dad (Philip Schuyler, the honestly quite wealthy philanthropist) was.  
"Yeah. She got a different teacher. Said she liked it too much to up and quit. Don't think about her in her bathing suit, I can see your mental gears turning."  
"That wasn't what-"  
"Oh, yeah, that's right. Well, lover boy, I don't think that Jefferson takes swim lessons there, so-"  
"Can you just SHUT UP!" Peggy was one of his best friends, but she could be so infuriating somehow.  
"Sorry, right. I shouldn't have said that." But the damage was done.  
"What's this about Jefferson?" Lafayette asked, his voice tinged with amusement.  
"Nothing! There's nothing about Jefferson!"  
"Did you finally realize how you felt about him?"  
"What the hell do you mean?"  
"I've seen how you look at him, Alexander! That's not how someone looks at someone that they're not attracted to!"  
"I- uggh." Alex was confident in his bisexuality, to the level that he had been elected president of the GSA as a freshman- "the youngest one in ten years," Professor Washington had told him. But his friends were flat-out wrong! He wasn't attracted to Jefferson at all, and would never be.

Probably.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex woke up painfully early the next morning, his alarm clock blaring. He had gotten almost no sleep. He had been up all night catching up on homework and not at all thinking about Jefferson. Not the tiniest bit. 6:15, his alarm clock read. Motherfucker.  
He dragged himself out of bed, yanked on his shirt and mismatched socks, grabbed his backpack and bag of food, and trudged over to school, where he found Eliza.  
"Morning, Hammy!" she said, sounding bright and chipper. "I figured I'd meet you here, so I got you a coffee." She handed him a small cup from Starbucks. "Small, hot and bitter, just like you like it." She didn't say 'just like you,' but Alex knew that it was implied. He let it slide, though. This was coffee. Fuel for his brain.  
"Have I ever told you how much I platonically love you?" he sighed, taking an urgent sip like it was the nectar of the gods. He felt his brain speed up. Man, he loved coffee.  
Just then the early morning's silence was broken by several loud voices. John, Hercules, and Lafayette had arrived, laughing and clinging onto each other.  
"You guys look... happy," Alex told them.  
"Yeah, we had a sleepover at Herc's place last night. It was really fun- stop looking at us like that, Alex! All we did was marathon some Star Wars movies and paint John's nails! We're in high school, Jesus!"  
"Why wasn't I invited?" Alex said, pretending to be dejected. Then when John looked alarmed, Alex reassured them. "No, I was just joking. It's glad to see you guys doing domestic things together." Lafayette chuckled.  
Just then, their teacher Mr. Washington "call-me-George" yelled "All right, everyone, stop dawdling and get on the buses! Let's get this show on the road!"  
Since the teachers trusted the students enough to not get up to any shenanigans, they hadn't been assigned any groups. They had each gotten to choose the groups of 10, which had each been assigned a chaperone. Alex's group consisted of him, John, Lafayette, Hercules, Eliza, Angelica, Peggy, Eliza's girlfriend Maria, Alex's acquaintance Benedict (lovingly nicknamed Eggs, for obvious reasons) and a kid named Aaron Burr who had no opinions and rarely talked to anybody. They all piled onto the bus, and sped away from the school. Alex pressed his face to the window's cool glass as it faded into the distance. This was going to be the best trip ever.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two bags of Maltesers, a pack of spicy Cheetos, some ripoff gummy bears, one and a half packs of gum, and one surprising deer sighting later, the buses pulled up in front of the hotels. The noon sun shone overhead, promising more adventures for that day.  
"We're just stopping here to dump off all our bags," Professor Washington began.  
"And to get our room assignments!" a kid with the unfortunate name of John Hancock yelled. (Three guesses as to what the kids called him.) There were general cheers of assent.  
"Right, right," Washington said with half a smile. "You kids all want to know who you'll be sleeping w- er, rooming with. Well, we were going to go with just putting you in rooms based on who's in your groups"- more cheering- "wait, wait. But we decided that that would lead to problems, especially in cases with certain, uh, group dynamics-" Alex was sure that he was talking about John, Lafayette, and Hercules, which was even further exacerbated by Washington's understanding of different genders and yet his requirement by the DOE to keep anything unwanted from happening in the rooms- "and also, we want you to use this time on the trip to become better friends with people that you might not know that well in the first place. So we're going alphabetically."  
And he began going down the alphabet, handing out keys to "Andre and Burr," which the latter looked less than pleased with, "Douglass and Du Ponceau," who didn't appear to know each other at all, despite having gone to the same school for six years, and other pairs. And he went on and on.  
Alex had never really realized how many kids there were in the school. It had been five minutes and Washington hadn't reached him yet, and he was dying with anticipation. He probably could have figured it out, but he didn't know everyone. And then...  
"Hamilton and..." Washington paused, seemingly for dramatic effect, and then made a small sound- of amusement? Disgust? Alarm? "...Jefferson."  
Well, shit.

Alex groaned. This was going to be the worst field trip ever.  
Although.  
He watched Jefferson walk up angrily, his curly hair springing up and down and accentuating his altogether state of discomposure.  
His eyes roamed over his purple coat (who wore a purple coat to a school trip, in the middle of May?), down to- no. Stop. Back up to his hair. He watched as Jefferson spun on his heel, his face smoldering with suppressed rage. It wasn't a bad look on him. In fact, Alex mused, it was kind of hot.  
Maybe Alex could make the best of the trip.  
It was, after all, something he was good at.


	2. Chapter 2

Update.  
I'm abandoning this fic. I've lost interest in it. I'm so sorry. I tried to write the next chapter but it wouldn't write.  
That said, I do have an idea for another, better, not overdone and filled with weird tropes story. I won't be uploading it until I've finished writing and editing the ENTIRETY of it, to prevent this from happening again.  
If any of you would like to take this story over, please message me.  
Sorry and bye.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, I beg, plead, pray that you leave a comment. They fuel my writing. Even if it's just the words "haha yeet."
> 
> If you're looking for my other work, the Post-Apocalyptic Lams, I deleted it because I... didn't like it anymore. If you were really, really invested in it, what was going to happen was that Alex would accidentally kill Burr after making up with him and Peggy would masterfully assassinate George Frederick and stop the zombies and they would all live happily ever after except for Alex who would be crushed with guilt and stuff.


End file.
